


Catch at shadows

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Nati



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, Mysticism, not really - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Когда Саймон приходит домой и видит на своём диване совершенно незнакомого парня, то ему и в голову не приходит, что этот парень — призрак.





	Catch at shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213411793.htm
> 
> Примечание: относительное мистик!AU
> 
> Размещение с разрешения автора.

— Саймон, у нас живёт привидение, — заявил Джордан, заходя на кухню.

— Угу, — кивнул Льюис, не отвлекаясь от конспекта.

— Ты тоже его чувствуешь? — обрадовался тот, приземляясь на стул и подгребая к себе чужие тосты.

— Я чувствую, что тебе пора перестать употреблять то, что ты употребляешь, — отозвался Саймон, возвращая свой завтрак обратно.

— Эй, я, между прочим, знаком с медиумом! — возмутился Джордан, взмахнув руками. — Он мне объяснял, как можно понять, что в доме завелось привидение.

— А как правильно употреблять наркотики он тебе не объяснял? — хмыкнул Саймон. — Джордан, у нас нет привидений. Потому что их вообще не существует.

На кухне со всего размаха захлопнулась дверь. Кайл победно указал на неё пальцем.

— Вот!

— Ветер, — отрезал Саймон.

— Как скажешь, неверующий, — сказал Джордан, поднимаясь и похлопывая Льюиса по плечу. — Но я в неглиже по квартире больше ходить не буду.

— Ты ходишь по нашей квартире голым? — возмутился Саймон, наконец поднимая глаза от тетради, но Кайл уже успел выйти из кухни. — В таком случае пусть это привидение окажется геем и спит с тобой в одной кровати!

В комнате что-то со страшным грохотом упало, послышались маты Джордана. Саймон решительно закрыл тетрадь.

— Надо уже что-то делать с этими сквозняками, — пробормотал Льюис.

Как всякий взрослый образованный человек, в сверхъестественное Саймон, конечно, верил, но считал, что с ним это не произойдёт вообще никогда. А если вдруг — ну мало ли что случится, магнитные полюса там поменяются местами, — то где-то определённо должны существовать братья Винчестеры, которые непременно помогут.

Саймон был прагматиком и реалистом, поэтому никаких полтергейстов у них в квартире быть не могло в принципе, а Джордану надо было просто меньше курить той травы, которую он курил (и совсем неважно, что Кайл был приверженцем здорового образа жизни и отрицал всяческие пагубные привычки). Потому что призраков не существует.

Саймон опаздывал. Он очень-очень сильно опаздывал, потому что преподаватель по экономической теории решил, что пара должна длиться столько, сколько он сам хочет, ведь она последняя и «а куда вам спешить, молодые люди?». На этот вопрос у собравшихся в аудитории студентов-экономистов второго курса даже был ответ, потому что вечер пятницы вообще-то редко когда был посвящён учёбе или грустному одиночеству, но преподаватель — неопределённого возраста старичок с лысиной и пузиком навыкат — имел своё мнение по этому поводу. Мнение, естественно, было кардинально противоположным, поэтому они все просидели в колледже едва ли не на час дольше, так что Саймон дико опаздывал.

Самое печальное заключалось в том, что именно сегодня их группа должна была выступать на разогреве у другой более популярной. Не сказать, чтобы это было таким уж невероятным достижением, но Свирепый Крот (фантазия на названия в группе у всех была аховая, конечно) пока ещё не нашёл свою широкую аудиторию, потому цеплялся за любые шансы. И вот сейчас Саймон опаздывал, потому что совмещать учёбу с хобби получалось не всегда так, как хотелось.

— Джордан меня покалечит, Эрик присоединится, а Мэтт просто убьёт, — бормотал на бегу Саймон, перескакивая через бордюры и налетая на людей. — Простите! Извините! Виноват!

Вслед ему неслись недовольные выкрики, но Саймон просил прощения искренне, так что верил, что его простят и поймут. В конце концов, он действительно спешил, действительно опаздывал и действительно не видел на своём пути движущихся предметов, в которые влетал. До выступления было ещё полчаса, Саймону бежать примерно столько же по времени, и это если он не начнёт задыхаться, потому что Льюис и физкультура в одной плоскости не очень хорошо сочетались. Телефон в кармане не прекращал звонить, поэтому Саймон бежал под весёлую музыку собственного же сочинения и чётко знал, что если и на десятый раз не ответит Мэтту на звонок, то его встретят гитарой по голове.

— Да я уже подхожу, — прохрипел в трубку Саймон, задыхаясь от бега.

— Если тебя не будет через пятнадцать минут, то мы открываем вакансию басиста в связи с трагической кончиной предыдущего, — ответил ему Мэтт. — И ты не подходишь, ты подбегаешь, судя по голосу.

— Но очень близко подбегаю! — заверил его Саймон.

— Ну смотри, иначе... — начал Мэтт, но следующие его слова для Саймона потонули в визге тормозов, грохоте и пронзительных криках. — ...он? Са...н? Чт... ось? Сай...

«Да кто же так орёт? — подумал Саймон, чувствуя, как из-за крика у него голова раскалывается на сотню мелких осколков. — Почему... так больно... чёрт... не успею...»

В глазах всё плыло: какие-то разноцветные пятна кружились в причудливом хороводе, разбрасывая вокруг яркие искры. Это было даже красиво, хоть немного и жутко, но больше всего Саймону надоел звук — тонкий, визгливый, как будто у них под окнами разом включились все автомобильные сигнализации. Кто-то продолжал кричать, а разноцветные пятна то приближались, то удалялись, вызывая тошноту. Саймон хотел закрыть руками уши, но не понял, получилось ли их поднять к голове: он совершенно не чувствовал своё тело как тело. Оно было одним сгустком боли. Пятна всё кружились и приближались, пока одно из них не оказалось совсем рядом.

— Держись, парень! Медики скоро будут, только держись!

Саймон хотел было спросить, зачем ему медики и почему нужно держаться, но не смог: по глазам полоснуло вспышкой, которая принесла за собой адскую боль, и Льюис отключился, почти с облегчением падая в объятия вязкой безболезненной темноты.

Приходил в себя Саймон медленно. Сначала он осознал себя лежащим на чём-то относительно мягком. Потом в сознание постучалась притупленная, но противно ноющая боль в правой ключице. Затем тело подало сигнал, что в вену введена игла, голова замотана бинтом, на груди прицеплены какие-то датчики, а всё остальное, по видимому, похоже на один сплошной синяк. Рядом монотонно что-то пищало, и Саймон не сразу вспомнил, что такие звуки обычно издают кардиомониторы в больницах.

Саймон открыл глаза и его догадка подтвердилась: он действительно лежал на больничной койке, рядом с которой пищал кардиомонитор. К вене тянулась трубочка капельницы, правое плечо было замотано бинтами, как и голова, виднеющаяся в вороте больничной одежды грудь синяком не выглядела, хотя и была бледноватого оттенка с лёгким сиреневым отливом.

Авария. Спеша на выступление, он попал в аварию. Если его мать узнает, как именно это случилось — она заберёт его домой и привяжет к батарее, потому что только полный кретин мог нестись сломя голову через дорогу, разговаривая по телефону. Зато во всём этом было целых два плюса: Саймон жив, и Мэтт теперь будет чувствовать себя виноватым настолько, что позволит ему делать всё, что угодно в течении месяца минимум. Вообще, Мэтт Карлтон был менеджером их группы, но вёл себя обычно так, будто у него в подчинении находились три раба плюс один приходящий временами рабчик, который всё никак не мог определиться со своим будущим.

Вообще-то Саймон ещё легко отделался. У него был всего один перелом и черепно-мозговая травма, которая, впрочем, по словам врача, жизни не угрожала. Так что Саймон мог выписаться из больницы уже завтра, полежав ночку под наблюдением и дав врачу честное слово больше никогда не перебегать дорогу там, где этого делать не надо, с диагнозом, который в переводе с медицинского звучал как «ушиб всего мальчика».

Парни — накрашенные и в костюмах для выступления — примчались где-то примерно спустя пятнадцать минут после того, как Саймон очнулся. Ещё спустя десять в палату влетела Клэри, на лице которой был чистый ужас. Следом за ней невозмутимым удавом степенно шёл Джонатан.

— Что бы ни успел наплести твой брат, это всё неправда и я не умираю, — опередил всех Саймон, пока Клэри не рухнула у его постели, заходясь в рыданиях. — Один перелом, небольшое сотрясение и ушиб всего меня, завтра уже буду дома, а через неделю смогу опять бегать.

Судя по взглядам, обращенным на него Джорданом, у которого опять включился режим старшего брата, и Клэри, которая порой страдала гиперопекой над друзьями, это могло означать только одно: хорошо, если Саймона вообще выпустят из квартиры через неделю, потому что Джордан с поддержкой в лице Клэри, у которой был вообще неоспоримый аргумент в виде Джонатана, могли привязать его к кровати, если он откажется выполнять то, что они говорят.

— Хочешь я засужу этого придурка, который тебя сбил? — меланхолично предложил Джонатан, в глазах которого предвкушающие черти уже разводили костры. — Даже если это ты во всём виноват, я смогу закрыть его надолго.

Джонатан был юристом, и, несмотря на то, что собственная практика ему пока не светила, он очень удачно устроился работать на собственного отца, позволявшего сыну творить любой бардак, если этот бардак был в красивой обертке, которая выигрывала в судах.

Джонатан был адвокатом дьявола, не иначе. И он всегда — несмотря на тяжёлый характер маньяка со стажем — защищал тех, кого называл семьёй.

— Мы будем репетировать у вас дома, — сказал Эрик. — Через месяц выступим в одном баре, я договорился.

— Выступите, когда Саймон поправится, — отрезала Клэри и решительно тряхнула волосами, будто бы случайно указав головой на Джонатана, который многозначительно улыбнулся, показывая, что слова возражения его сестре станут последними словами в их жизни.

Саймон откинулся на кровати и прикрыл глаза. Он так безумно любил своих друзей.

Выписали Саймона только через три дня, потому что врачу то результаты анализов не нравились, то рентгенограмма была какой-то не такой, то синяк начал лиловеть не тем цветом. Саймон подозревал, что такое рвение его вылечить врачи проявляют непосредственно после общения с Моргенштернами — или любым из них, потому что оба могли довести кого угодно до припадка. И если Джонатан просто сразу начинал всем завуалировано угрожать, то Клэри мастерски добивалась своего при помощи доброты, нежности и полных любви и ласки глаз.

Если бы Джонатан и Клэри не были братом и сестрой, то могли бы стать идеальной парой, которая правила бы миром. Саймон вообще не знал, как так звёзды сложились, что они стали друзьями. Это не поддавалось анализу, а иногда вообще можно было считать кармическим наказанием за грехи прошлой жизни

С больницы до квартиры, которую они снимали вместе с Джорданом, его довёз Джонатан, потому что выписали Саймона очень удачно посреди буднего дня, и Джонатан был единственным из их компании, кто мог спокойно позволить себе выходной в любой день недели (только если не нужно было кого-нибудь посадить или кого-нибудь оправдать).

— Зайдёшь? — спросил Саймон, когда Джонатан остановился возле подъезда. — Не уверен, что у нас есть что-то в холодильнике, но всегда можно заказать пиццу.

— Нет, — закатил глаза Джонатан. — Отец в очередной раз разошёлся с матерью, так что на ближайшую неделю мы с Клариссой в осадном положении делёжки детей.

Саймон понимающе покивал. Валентин и Джослин Моргенштерн сходились и расходились уже сотню раз, каждый из которых сопровождался спорами о том, с кем останутся дети. И это продолжилось даже тогда, когда дети выросли и вообще съехали из родительского дома, решив, что их родители могут продолжать разборки и без них. Впрочем, и у Джослин, и у Валентина был Люк, который после очередных окончательных разрывов успокаивал то одну, то другого.

В принципе, если посмотреть на семью Моргенштернов со стороны, то сразу становилось понятно, в кого Клэри и Джонатан такие пошли.

— Удачи вам там, — улыбнулся Саймон и вышел из машины, направляясь к подъезду.

В квартире было чисто: видимо, Джордан всеми силами собрался заботиться о пострадавшем друге. Он вообще хотел уйти с пар, чтобы помочь Саймону после возвращения из больницы, но Льюис убедил его, что сотрясение мозга и перелом ключицы не представляют смертельную опасность и вообще не сильно влияют на общую функциональность организма. В конце концов, Саймон же не собирался устраивать в квартире перестановку. Джордана убедить удалось, но тот явно решил подстраховаться, потому что зайдя в гостиную, Саймон сразу же наткнулся взглядом на валявшегося на диване парня.

— Ты кто? — недовольно спросил Саймон, потому что знакомы они явно не были (несмотря на сотрясение мозга, потери памяти у Льюиса не наблюдалось).

Парень не обратил на его реплику никакого внимания, продолжая меланхолично разглядывать потолок. Саймона это возмутило, потому что, во-первых, он был хоть и временным, но хозяином этой квартиры, а во-вторых, парень закинул ноги на спинку дивана прямо в кроссовках, ничуть не заботясь о светлой обивке.

— Ты либо глухонемой, либо наглый, — сказал Льюис, подходя ближе и борясь с желанием упереть руки в бока, как это обычно делала его мать, когда была чем-то крайне недовольна. — И мне почему-то кажется, что верно второе, но извини, конечно, если первое. Хотя ноги со спинки всё равно убери, или будешь оттирать её сам.

Эта реплика явно была услышана лучше, чем предыдущая, вот только воспринял парень её не так, как воспринял бы любой нормальный человек: он посмотрел на Саймона с таким непередаваемым изумлением, будто узрел восьмое чудо света, а потом оказался на ногах рядом с ним раньше, чем Льюис успел моргнуть. Они были одного роста (ладно, Саймон был чуть-чуть пониже, но совсем слегка, на пару сантиметров, не больше!), поэтому Саймону не нужно было прилагать особых усилий, чтобы наблюдать смену выражений на лице у неожиданного гостя, который подошёл так близко, словно собирался то ли обняться, то ли подраться — по крайней мере он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, будто не знал, что делать дальше. Саймон не хотел ни того, ни другого, но со сломанной ключицей и пострадавшей головой объятия были предпочтительнее. Парень, впрочем, не предпринимал никаких попыток даже коснуться его, только бегал взглядом по лицу, словно что-то искал. А потом выдал совершенно потрясающую фразу, которую Саймон мог предположить только в каком-нибудь фильме.

— Ты меня видишь?

Кажется, Саймон видел фильм с таким сюжетом. С таких фраз обычно начинались истории про призраков, и в конце выяснялось, что тот, кто их видел, сам был призраком, который не хотел верить, что умер. Возможно это была книга, Льюис не был в этом уверен.

— Забавная шутка, парень, — улыбнулся Саймон и похлопал собеседника по плечу.

Попытался, по крайней мере. Рукой он явно до чего-то дотронулся, но назвать это человеческим плечом не повернулся бы язык. Больше походило на то, что Саймон попытался похлопать по вязкому прохладному туману, такому, внеземному, наверное, потому что земной туман по плотности не походил на кисель.

Едва задев это пальцами, Саймон отшатнулся. Парень почти зеркально повторил его движение, влетая в диван и проходя сквозь него. Потом оба замерли и посмотрели друг на друга одинаково ошарашенными взглядами.

— Я не мог умереть, потому что меня видели все друзья и я испытываю боль, — пробормотал Саймон. — Значит, я сошёл с ума. Удар по голове был сильнее, чем мы все думали, и я двинулся. Галлюцинации. Да, это всё объясняет. Надо позвонить врачу.

Но вместо того, чтобы тут же связаться с больницей, Саймон рухнул на кресло, во все глаза смотря на нечто в образе высокого блондина, которое ощупывало своё плечо с таким вниманием, будто прикосновение Льюиса оставило там клеймо.

Хотя может так и было, откуда Саймон мог знать, он ведь только что потрогал грёбаную галлюцинацию.

— Что ты такое? — спросил Льюис, отчего-то решив, что общение с глюками не приведёт его к ещё большему расстройству психики.

Глюк перевёл на него недовольный взгляд.

— Я не что, — буркнул он, осторожно подходя ближе. — Меня зовут Джейс. И прежде, чем ты выдашь очередной бред — я не галлюцинация. Когда-то я был человеком, пока не... умер.

— Тогда у меня проблемы, — обречённо резюмировал Льюис.

— Саймон? Ты с кем разговариваешь? — раздался от двери недоумённый голос Джордана.

— Большие проблемы, — прикрыл глаза Саймон.

Руку до сих пор покалывало от прикосновения к призраку, который назывался Джейсом и стоял прямо посреди тумбочки.

— Джордан, у нас живёт привидение.

Убеждение Джордана в том, что у них в квартире действительно живёт призрак, заняло две минуты. Первую минуту он слушал Саймона, потом тридцать секунд не верил, а потом Джейс с непередаваемым выражением лица швырнул в Кайла диванной подушкой, после чего оставшиеся двадцать пять секунд Джордан сидел на полу и переосмысливал всю свою жизнь в этой квартире.

— Ты можешь двигать материальные объекты? — с любопытством спросил Саймон, который немного успокоился, поделившись с другом своим внезапно открывшимися возможностями разговаривать с призраками.

— Если достаточно сосредоточен, — отозвался Джейс, который опять лёг на диван и закинул ноги на спинку. — Поначалу не мог, прокачался за несколько лет.

— А как давно ты умер? — снова спросил Саймон, и тут же извинился. — Прости, если тебе больно об этом говорить...

— Авария, — скривил губы Джейс. — В меня влетел какой-то пьяный мудак.

— Я тебя сейчас вижу тоже благодаря аварии, — вздохнул Саймон. — В моём случае, правда, пьяный мудак не виноват.

— А почему он... ты... он меня слышит же? — посмотрел сначала на Саймона, потом на диван, а затем опять на Саймона Джордан.

Джейс закатил глаза так красноречиво, что это можно было принять только как однозначное и бесповоротное да.

— Слышит, — кивнул Саймон. — И видит. И вообще все эти годы мы жили под его наблюдением, что я сейчас подумал...

— А почему ты в нашей квартире? — спросил Джордан, оборачиваясь к дивану.

Джейс скривил губы, но не с недовольством, а скорее с затаённой болью, которую он не хотел показать. Саймон тут же подобрался и собрался уже задать какой-нибудь другой вопрос, но не успел.

— Я жил тут несколько лет назад, — наконец сказал Джейс, старательно не смотря на Льюиса. — С братом и сестрой. Они переехали почти сразу после моей смерти. А я остался тут — и сам не знаю, почему.

— Он жил тут, — передал Джордану Саймон, а потом посмотрел на Джейса. — У тебя остались незаконченные дела? Думаю, я могу помочь их завершить, чтобы ты... ну не знаю, пошёл дальше?

Джейс кинул на Саймона короткий острый взгляд и отвернулся, закусив губу.

— Не знаю, какие у меня могут быть незавершённые дела. Разве что я не успел попрощаться с семьёй, — якобы небрежно пожал плечами Джейс.

— Я могу их найти, — предложил Саймон. — Передать им что-нибудь... Не знаю, письмо, например. Скажу, что нашёл в квартире...

— Я не собирался умирать, чтобы заранее писать прощальные письма, — огрызнулся Джейс.

— Тогда я без понятия, как тебе помочь, — точно так же взбрыкнул Саймон. — Мне вообще без разницы, просто напрягает левый мужик в квартире, знаешь ли.

— Он видел, как я занимался сексом, — пробормотал Джордан.

Саймон чуть воздухом не подавился, а Джейс закатил глаза так сильно, что будь он жив, то они непременно бы в таком состоянии и остались.

— Конечно, мне больше делать нечего, кроме как сидеть и смотреть на твою жалкую возню в постели, — сказал он с сарказмом. — Только этим и занимаюсь в свободное время, которое у меня всё свободное.

— Он не видел, — посмотрел на Джордана Саймон, а потом перевёл взгляд на Джейса. — Хотя с другой стороны, что ещё тебе делать, как не следить за нашей жизнью? Ты, я так понял, уйти из квартиры не можешь?

Джейс отвернулся, но отрицать не стал — и только тут до Саймона дошло, что своей наглостью, граничащей с грубостью парень просто пытается защититься. Он был призраком, не мог никуда уйти, не мог ни с кем поговорить. Несколько лет он существовал незримой тенью рядом с живыми людьми, которые могли пройти в миллиметре он него и не заметить. Саймон почувствовал, как в груди поднимается жалость.

— Не смей, — неожиданно прошипел Джейс, и голос его был ледяным. — Не смей меня жалеть или, клянусь, ты вообще спать в этой квартире не сможешь.

— Дай мне тебе помочь, — тихо сказал Саймон, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Пожалуйста.

Джейс не ответил, но спустя пару секунд прикрыл глаза и кивнул.

Александр и Изабель Лайтвуды — брат и сестра Джейса — жили в небольшой квартирке в Куинсе, куда Саймон поехал вместе с Джорданом. Адрес им достал Джонатан, который, услышав историю о призраке в их квартире, совершенно не удивился, будто каждый день разговаривал о подобном с коллегами по работе. Клэри они пока решили ничего не говорить, потому что первое, о чём подумала бы девушка (да и любой нормальный человек на её месте), это о необратимых психологических последствиях травмы после аварии.

— Если что, — сказал Джордан, когда они с Саймоном позвонили в дверь, — я всё ещё могу поговорить со своим знакомым медиумом, и мы просто выкурим его из квартиры.

— Не смей, — отрезал Саймон, потому что Джордану было легко о таком говорить, он не видел Джейса, не мог услышать его голос — кажущийся таким безразличным ко всему, но на деле переполненный сотней оттенков разных эмоций.

Джордан пожал плечами как раз тогда, когда дверь им открыл высокий темноволосый парень.

— Александр Лайтвуд? — уточнил Саймон, потому что этот парень был совершенно не похож на Джейса, а Льюис как-то привык, что братья и сёстры хоть и мимолётно, но друг на друга всё же походят.

— Да, — отозвался тот. — Чем могу помочь?

— Привет, меня зовут Саймон Льюис, я... — начал Саймон и замолчал, потому что вот тут была первая трудность.

Как сказать человеку, что он пришёл по просьбе его погибшего брата? В лучшем случае перед ними после такого просто захлопнут дверь, в худшем — ещё парочка переломов Саймону обеспечена. Но сказать как-то надо было, потому что Льюис обещал. Кто знает, может быть это действительно поможет Джейсу двинуться дальше?

— Мы живём в вашей бывшей квартире вместе с призраком вашего брата, — моментально разрешил все сомнения Джордан, который, судя по всему, вообще про формулировки не задумывался.

На месте Александра Саймон двинул бы Джордану в морду без слов, а потом ещё и допинал ногами до лестницы. Но вместо этого он побледнел так сильно, что стал походить на приведение больше, чем Джейс (который, к слову, выглядел совсем нормально, когда не стоял наполовину в мебели).

— Что? — едва слышно произнёс Александр.

— То есть, прости, — тут же поднял руки в извиняющимся жесте Джордан, — не стоило так об этом говорить. Просто мы действительно живём в той квартире, где раньше жили вы, и вот недавно Сай попал в аварию, а потом встретился с Джейсом в нашей гостиной.

Зачем Саймон вообще взял с собой Джордана — хороший вопрос, над которым стоит потом поразмыслить.

— Это правда, — влез в разговор Льюис, пока тот не сморозил ещё что-нибудь правдивое, но откровенно бестактное. — Мы с ним поговорили и думаем, что прощание с семьёй — это его незавершённое дело, поэтому я здесь, чтобы...

— Джейс не умер, — перебил его Александр.

А вот это уже было плохо. Саймон знал, что некоторые люди отчаянно не желали принимать смерть близких и делали вид, что её не произошло. Их родные просто уезжали, уходили, засыпали — но не умирали. Все боролись с горем по-разному.

— Я понимаю, это сложно... — начал Саймон, старательно подбирая слова и намеренно вызывая в голове образ отца, которого он потерял ещё будучи ребёнком, чтобы говорить действительно с пониманием.

— Нет, — покачал головой Александр. — Нет, не понимаешь. Извини, это... очень жестокая шутка. Уйдите. Прощайте.

Не хлопнул со всего размаха, а просто аккуратно закрыл, словно и не перед людьми, которые пришил сообщить ему о призраке брата.

— Позвоним ещё раз? — предложил Джордан. — Хотя вряд ли он откроет.

Саймон вздохнул и полез в рюкзак за блокнотом. Быстро написал записку и просунул её между косяком и дверью, надеясь, что её не выбросят в мусор сразу же. Он не мог заставить Александра поверить в его слова, но мог хотя бы попытаться.

Лайтвуд пришёл спустя пару дней. Саймон, который был дома один (если считать живых обитателей квартиры), открыл ему дверь и пригласил в гостиную, в которой они с Джейсом на пару смотрели Мстителей и рассуждали (скорее бурно спорили), какой из супергероев лучше.

— Как я могу тебе поверить? — спросил Александр, смотря на Саймона твёрдым, но каким-то обречённым взглядом. — Как могу поверить в то, что это не какая-то жестокая шутка?

— Алек, — сдавленно произнёс Джейс, встав с дивана и сбив по дороге подушку.

Лайтвуд посмотрел на неё совершенно больным взглядом.

— Он назвал тебя Алеком, — обратился к нему Саймон.

Тот закусил губу и кивнул.

— Так меня зовут друзья и... семья, — сказал он, сбившись на последнем слове. — Джейс?

В том, как он произнёс его имя, было столько боли и безграничной любви, что Саймон почувствовал себя совершенно лишним здесь и сейчас. И он ушёл бы в ту же секунду, если бы мог это сделать, если бы Алек смог поговорить с братом без посредников.

— Я здесь, — сказал Джейс, и в его голосе боли было не меньше. — Прости за то, что не успел тогда на соревнования. Но, уверен, ты был самым крутым.

— Напротив тебя, — тихо сказал Саймон, отойдя чуть в сторону. — И просит прощение за то, что не успел на соревнования.

Алек сглотнул, резко выдохнул, а потом неуверенно протянул руку вперёд:

— Джейс...

Саймон видел, как Джейс крупно вздрогнул и посмотрел на протянутую руку в бессильном обречении.

— Я не могу, Алек.

— Он не сможет дотронуться, — сказал Саймон.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Алек с мольбой в голосе. — Джейс, пожалуйста.

Если бы Джейс мог дышать, то сейчас он, наверное, задержал бы дыхание — по крайней мере выглядел он так, будто собирался с разбега нырнуть в ледяной омут. Он прикоснулся к руке Алека осторожно, словно мог обжечь её своим касанием, но ничего не произошло. Саймон видел, какая боль мелькнула в глазах Джейса, прежде чем он сделал пару отрывистых шагов назад.

— Он не может, — почти шёпотом сказал Саймон.

Алек резко мотнул головой и сжал руку в кулак.

— Ничего. Это... ничего, — вздохнул он и прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. — Он... Тебе плохо, Джейс?

— Нет, — тут же отозвался Джейс и посмотрел на Саймона таким взглядом, что становилось понятно — Льюису обеспечены все муки ада, если он скажет что-то другое.

— Ему одиноко, — сказал Саймон и пожал плечами, когда во взгляде Джейса мелькнуло чистое изумление. — Хотя никогда в этом не признается, конечно.

Алек неожиданно хмыкнул, хотя это больше походило на тщательно сдерживаемый всхлип.

— Я не сказал Иззи, что вы приходили, — посмотрел на Саймона Алек.

— Изабель, — пояснил Джейс. — Мы всегда звали её Иззи.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Саймон. — Я бы тоже не поверил, если бы после смерти отца к нам пришли и сказали, что где-то там его призрак.

— Нет это...— начал Алек, потом вздохнул и зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Джейс не умер.

Плохо, очень плохо. Лайтвуд явно отрицал смерть брата, и Саймон мог только догадываться, какие проблемы это за собой повлечёт.

— Алек... — потрясённо протянул Джейс.

Тот, словно услышав, вскинул голову.

— После аварии Джейс не умер. Он в коме.

А вот этого они явно не ожидали.

Джейс на больничной койке выглядел совсем не так как Джейс, лежащий на его диване с ногами на спинке. В больнице Джейс — Джонатан Вейланд — казался каким-то беззащитно-хрупким со всеми датчиками и капельницами, которые тянулись к его рукам, груди и голове. Саймон был уверен, встреть он Джейса на улице пару лет назад, то не назвал бы его хрупким или — тем более — беззащитным, потому что в нём проскальзывала какая-то опасная хищность. Даже лёжа на диване или стоя посреди гостиной, он не вызывал желания защитить, а уж смотрел иногда так, что становилось понятно — лезть к нему со своей защитой не стоило в принципе.

Но в больнице всё было по-другому. В больнице Джейс был недвижимый и спокойный, безмятежный. Саймон был знаком с ним всего неделю, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что такого спокойного выражения лица у него не бывает. Безразличное, безэмоциональное — да, но не безмятежное.

— Нам предлагали его отключить, но... я не могу, — сказал Алек и добавил, будто оправдывался. — Это же мой брат. Пусть и не по крови, но он моя семья, и я... не могу.

Саймон его понимал. Люди могли выйти из комы спустя десятилетия, а тут речь шла всего о нескольких. Алек цеплялся за надежду, и кто мог бы его за это винить? Невероятно сложно навсегда расставаться с пожилыми родственниками, что уж тут говорить про двадцатилетнего парня, у которого вся жизнь была впереди.

Вот только Джейс, когда услышал про это, испарился из квартиры прямо на глазах у Саймона. Алек вынужден был уйти — и выглядел он при этом так, словно ему по голове прилетело увесистым камнем. Саймон даже разозлился на Джейса немного, но никак помочь не мог, только попросил у Лайтвуда разрешение посетить больницу. Спрашивать в принципе было необязательно, но Саймону почему-то казалось это правильным. Алек согласился — и вот они здесь, в той же самой больнице, где недавно лежал Льюис, только на другом этаже.

— Он ехал на мои соревнования, — смотря на Джейса, сказал Алек. — Немного опаздывал, и я говорил ему, чтобы не торопился, они не такие уж и важные были. Я занял второе место и как раз шёл пожимать руку победителю, когда мне позвонили из больницы.

Алек замолчал и дотронулся пальцами до руки Джейса. Саймон даже примерно не мог представить, что он чувствовал в тот момент, когда эйфория победы — а второе место это всё-таки победа — сменялось ужасом осознания потери.

— Я больше никогда не брал лук в руки, — прошептал Алек.

Чёрт. Когда Саймон бежал на выступление он не думал, что вся его жизнь перевернётся с ног на голову, заставив на полной скорости влететь в личную драму чьих-то судеб.

— У Джордана есть знакомый медиум, — чуть откашлявшись, начал Саймон, дождавшись, когда Алек на него посмотрит. — Может он объяснит, как я вижу у себя в квартире парня, который на деле лежит в коме, и что с этим делать.

— Я могу присутствовать при разговоре? — с надеждой спросил Алек.

— Конечно, — кивнул Саймон. — Я позвоню тебе, как только определимся когда и где.

Алек благодарно кивнул. Саймон ободряюще улыбнулся, стараясь не думать, что медиум может сказать им что-то плохое.

— Он должен был меня отключить, — заявил Джейс, едва Саймон вошёл в квартиру. — Из-за этого я в таком состоянии.

— То есть ты бы спокойно убил брата, оказавшись на его месте? — уточнил Льюис.

— Это не убийство, — возразил Джейс.

— Давай пойдём и спросим это у тех, чьи родственники были или находятся в коме, — предложил Саймон. —Уверен, их ответ будет звучать по-другому.

— Я и не живу, и не умираю, — сказал Джейс и со злости сбил со стола книгу. — Не могу выйти на улицу, не могу есть, не могу спать. Даже поговорить ни с кем, кроме тебя, не могу!

— И что ты предлагаешь? — взорвался Саймон. — Чтобы я сказал твоему брату, что ты хочешь, чтобы он тебя убил? И да, это именно так и прозвучит, потому что даже с красивой формулировкой про «это не убийство, не жизнь и не смерть», для него это будет звучать одинаково!

Джейс прищурил глаза, весь закаменел, а потом начал скидывать со стола все лежащие на нём предметы. Но, видимо, сконцентрироваться на этом он не мог, всё чаще рука пролетала насквозь, из-за чего яростный огонь в его глазах становился совсем уж адским. Но вместе с тем во всём его виде отчётливо ощущалась натянутая струна безвыходности и боли.

— Да прекрати ты! — не выдержал Саймон и схватил Джейса за руку.

В отличие от первого раза, сейчас никто в стороны не дёрнулся, так что прикосновение длилось дольше. Саймон не мог подобрать адекватного сравнения, а Джейс просто замер на месте и неотрывно смотрел на пальцы Льюиса, которыми тот сжимал его запястье. Ощущения были... странные. Рука Саймона не проходила насквозь, но и не увязала в руке Джейса, как если бы тот был частично материальным. Если бы Льюис понимал в науке чуть меньше, то сказал бы, что это как держать облако или ледяной пар. Руки у Джейса были холодными, пульс не бился и Саймон подумал бы, что это как прикасаться к камню, но вряд ли камень стал бы мелко подрагивать от этих прикосновений.

— Как ты это чувствуешь? — спросил Саймон, поднимая руку Джейса чуть выше.

Тут вздрогнул, но не отстранился, только передёрнул плечами.

— Как простое прикосновение, — отозвался он, и Саймон мог с уверенностью сказать, что это неправда, потому что от простого прикосновения зрачки не расширяются, а руки не дрожат. — А ты?

— До сих пор не могу подобрать сравнение в своей голове, — слегка улыбнулся Саймон, а потом задумчиво протянул: — Ты холодный.

Джейс тут же отдёрнул руку, проводя другой по запястью. Вид он при этом имел самый независимый из возможных. Саймон вздохнул и покачал головой.

— И я не сказал, что это неприятно. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Только пожалуйста, не проси больше тебя убить, хорошо?

Джейс, разумеется, не ответил, но больше эту тему не поднимал.

Саймон нервничал. Как впрочем и Алек, и Изабель, и даже Джейс, хотя последний, разумеется, этого не показывал. Два часа назад позвонил Джордан и сказал, что медиум как раз свободен чтобы забежать через пару часиков. Так что Саймон тут же связался с Алеком, который примчался буквально через полчаса после звонка вместе с сестрой. Изабель, кстати, Саймону очень даже понравилась, она сразу во всё поверила и вообще очень мило общалась с братьями (даже с тем, кого слышала только со слов Саймона). Джейс в кругу семьи (и Саймона бонусом) стал выглядеть не таким недовольным всем подряд, как обычно, и Льюис заметил, с какой любовью он смотрел на брата и сестру, и как внимательно прислушивался к их голосам.

А потом пришёл медиум, и Саймон был готов поверить, что Джордан ведёт какую-то двойную жизнь, в которой знаком с крайне эпатажными людьми. Медиум выглядел их ровесником и внешний вид имел очень запоминающийся: тёмно-зелёная майка с пёстрой радугой на груди каким-то удивительным образом умудрялась сочетаться с бледно-жёлтыми джинсами, ярко-синим пиджаком и вишнёво-красными лакированными ботинками. На пальцах у медиума были десятки колец, запястья обвивали браслеты, на шее тихо перестукивались ниточки бус, в высокой, намертво залитой лаком, причёске тоже, кажется, что-то блестело.

Медиум выглядел либо как сумасшедший дизайнер, либо как невинная жертва сумасшедшего дизайнера и доверия не внушал никакого, о чём не преминул тут же сообщить Джейс.

— Магнус Бейн, — представился медиум, а потом посмотрел ровно туда, где сидела причина его вызова. — А домашним привидениям я бы посоветовал не ссорится с тем, кто пришёл им помогать.

— Вы его видите? — тут же подался вперёд Алек.

— Конечно, красавчик, — подмигнул ему Магнус. — Златовласка с недовольным выражением лица. Хотя... Ты не призрак.

— Да ладно? — саркастически протянул Джейс, и Саймон не понял, чего ему хочется больше: ударить рукой по лицу себя или его.

— Принцесса ты моя коматозная, — с жалостью, с которой взрослый образованный человек смотрит на мальчика-дурачка, сказал Магнус, — не в твоих интересах так со мной разговаривать.

— Это у него защитная реакция, — тут же вставил Саймон, игнорируя я-тебя-убью взгляд Джейса. — Он извиняется.

— Нет, не извиняюсь, — буркнул Джейс.

— Конечно извиняется, — подхватила Иззи. — Так почему он в таком состоянии? А мы можем его увидеть?

— И сразу вопрос: почему его могу видеть я? — добавил Саймон.

— Джордан сказал, что ты попал в аварию, — посмотрел на него Магнус. — Возможно из-за этого. Порой такое случается, если человек изначально предрасположен к вѝдению. Но это не на всю жизнь, месяц, может полтора — и всё вернётся на свои места. Я родился с этой способностью, и, поверь, это не дар. Не назвал бы проклятьем, но и благословением тоже не назову. Что до его состояния... Его душа не привязана к телу, но привязана через него к миру. Первый случай в моей практике, но не уникальный в мировой.

— Не совсем понятно, если честно, — осторожно сказал Саймон, бросив взгляд на Джейса, который сидел спокойный и невозмутимый настолько, что сразу было понятно, как он волнуется.

— Никогда не читали все эти откровения тех, кто был технически мёртв несколько минут? Про «я видел свет» и прочее? — спросил Магнус. — Так вот, при смерти наша душа выходит из тела и некоторое время находится рядом с ним. Потом она уходит дальше, куда конкретно — не знаю ни я, ни кто бы то ни был из живых, но бывает так, что она не уходит, но и в тело своё не возвращается. Так у нас, собственно, и появляются призраки. Кто-то задерживается здесь на несколько дней, кто-то на несколько лет, кто-то ходит по земле ещё десятилетия. Призраки не опасны и людям вред причинить не могут, как и вселиться в чьё-то тело, что бы там ни говорили фильмы. Кома — это пограничное состояние. Тело всё ещё живёт, сердце бьётся, дыхание есть, вот только душа где-то в другом месте. В данном случае — душу перебросило в то место, которое она считала домом, к нему и привязало.

— А если мы вернём душу в тело? Джейс очнётся? — нетерпеливо спросила Иззи.

— Никто не знает, — покачал головой Магнус. — Вернуть душу в тело вообще не так-то просто. Для этого они хотя бы должны находиться рядом.

— Но я не могу выходить из квартиры, а нести сюда моё тело вообще бесполезно, — заметил Джейс. — Так что выхода нет.

— Выход есть всегда, — тонко улыбнулся Магнус. — Я могу сделать амулет, который ненадолго привяжет тебя к чему-нибудь или кому-нибудь другому, что позволит тебе покинуть пределы квартиры, если это что-нибудь или кто-нибудь так же их покинет.

— Сделай, — попросил Алек. — Неважно, сколько это будет стоить, пожалуйста, сделай его.

Магнус улыбнулся и чуть наклонил голову.

— С удовольствием вам помогу.

— Это всё бесполезно, — сказал Джейс, сидя на подоконнике в комнате Саймона и ловя пальцами последние отблески закатных лучей.

— Будь оптимистом, — улыбнулся Саймон.

— Мне двадцать три и я лежу в коме три года, — отозвался Джейс. — Всё это время моё существование сводилось к слушанию ваших с Кайлом тупых разговоров, чтению книг, просмотру вместе с вами же фильмов и сомнительной радости познания вашей сексуальной жизни.

Саймон вздохнул и даже несколько покраснел при упоминании сексуальной жизни, потому что может быть у Джордана она была ничего, а у него самого барахталась где-то на уровне «всё очень вяленько». Когда-то он беззаветно любил Клэри, но потом всё это просто... прошло. Он перерос свою влюблённость и остался с Моргенштерн хорошими друзьями — и был за это мирозданию очень благодарен. Но вот теперь Льюису было даже слегка неловко, когда он понял, что за его привычным всем одиноким парням утренним моционом наблюдал кто-то в течении почти трёх лет.

— Зато потом можешь похвастаться уникальным опытом, — попытался приободрить Джейса Саймон.

— Ага, буду так начинать все новые знакомства. «Говорите, провели юные годы в племени Чумахуа? Подумаешь, я вот провёл три года в состоянии духа, пока моё тело лежало в коме, куда вы со своим племенем каннибалов лезете вообще», — с непередаваемой интонацией сказал Джейс.

— Ну а почему бы и нет? — улыбнулся Саймон и подошёл чуть ближе. — Всегда нужно оставаться оптимистом.

— Если я вообще смогу вернуться в своё тело, — отвернулся от него Джейс и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Есть люди, которые в это очень сильно верят, — заметил Саймон, а потом потянулся вперёд и накрыл руки Джейса своими. — И пока верят они — верь и ты, хотя бы ради них.

Джейс не ответил и даже не повернулся, но руки не отдёрнул и в пространстве не растворился. Саймон засчитал это как маленькую победу, а потом с удивлением подумал, что пальцы у Джейса не такие холодные, какими были в прошлый раз. И, хотя это скорее всего был обман ощущений, Льюис всё равно сжал руку сильнее, стараясь передать свою веру в хороший конец и Джейсу. В конце концов, Саймон был оптимистом по природе и ему не жалко подарить кусочек своего позитива кому-то, кто в этом действительно нуждался.

Чтобы изготовить талисман Магнусу потребовалось неделя, в течении которой Джейс нервничал и волновался, а чтобы ни в коем случае не показать это Саймону, доводил того до белого каления и желания пойти и самостоятельно выдернуть провода ИВЛ. Останавливало Льюиса только понимание, что его потом посадят, а мотать срок из-за этого придурка Саймон категорически не хотел.

Когда Джейс не мрачно молчал — он говорил. Он говорил много, и все его разговоры состояли сплошняком из издевательского тона и подколок на всевозможные темы. Он то проезжался своими саркастичными комментариями по стилю одежды Саймона, то критиковал его игру на гитаре (при этом сам совершенно спокойно заявил, что гитару в руках никогда не держал и не собирается), то не давал спокойно посмотреть сериал, потому что всё в нём было ненатурально и по-дебильному. Замолкал, в общем, только по ночам, когда Льюис валился спать, или в те редкие моменты, когда тот садился за учёбу (потому что больничный был, увы, не вечным, и вернуться в колледж пришлось).

А потом Саймон нашёл единственный действенный способ заставить Джейса молчать и не выглядеть при этом мрачнее всей семейки Адамс вместе взятой.

Он стал просто брать Джейса за руку.

И всё, этот банальный метод действовал потрясающе, потому что Джейс замирал на несколько секунд, а потом словно расслаблялся и становился похож на обычного человека, который нашёл наконец то, что давно искал. Сначала Саймон не мог понять, почему так происходит, но потом до него дошло: Джейс три года не мог чувствовать чужих прикосновений. И, несмотря на то, что он не выглядел как человек, любящий обнимашки, он наверняка скучал по теплу человеческого тела.

Джейс, что удивительно, в такие моменты предпочитал делать вид, что ничего не происходит и вообще он тут просто сидит. Саймон избрал ту же тактику и отчаянно пытался не думать, насколько странным ощущаются прикосновения к душе. Он вообще старался не думать о том, что Джейс, по сути, — душа. Смотреть на чужую душу, разговаривать с чужой душой, касаться чужой души — это было странно. И Саймон не сразу, но всё-таки задумался: а как ощущает это Джейс? Чувствует ли он тепло или прохладу от прикосновения, как почувствовал бы любой человек, или его ощущения наполнены чем-то другим? И не лезет ли Саймон своими руками туда, куда лезть не стоит?

Сплошные вопросы, но почему-то Саймон никак не мог решиться их задать. Оттого ли, что почти на сто процентов был уверен, что не получит нормального ответа, или оттого, что боялся после этого потерять то хрупкое доверие, что устанавливалось между ним и Джейсом в эти минуты.

И вообще, пока Джейс сам не пытался уйти от прикосновений — Саймон не собирался ничего спрашивать, применяя тактику «само как-нибудь решится» на практике.

А потом к ним заявился Магнус в компании Алека и принёс с собой серебряные кольца, которые положил на стол перед Джейсом.

— Одно тебе, одно тому, с кем оно тебя свяжет, — пояснил Магнус. — На день, не больше.

— Можно связать себя с кем угодно? — спросил Алек, смотря на кольца почти загипнотизированным взглядом.

— В теории — да, — кивнул Магнус. — На практике я бы посоветовал связь с кем-то, кто его хотя бы видит. Связь души с кем-то посторонним — это всегда хождение по зыбкой почве, никогда не знаешь, как она отразится на обоих. Если ты наденешь сейчас кольцо, то Златовласку к тебе привяжет, конечно, но ни увидеть, ни услышать, ни почувствовать ты его в любом случае не сможешь.

Алек закусил губу и сжал руки в кулаки. Он и так постоянно выглядел уставшим и измотанным, а теперь ещё и это.

— И всё же... — начал Алек, но замолчал, уставившись на кольца, одно из которых просто исчезло из его поля видения, а второе взмыло в воздух. — Джейс?

Джейс в это время надел одно из колец на палец (то самое, которое Алек перестал видеть), а второе, после недолгого раздумья, перебросил Саймону.

— Ты уверен? — уточнил Льюис, который даже смотреть на Алека не решился, догадываясь, какая боль сейчас у того на лице.

— Ну ты меня хотя бы видишь, — криво улыбнулся Джейс. — И если что-то пойдёт не так...

Заканчивать было не нужно, Саймон понял смысл и без этого. Если что-то пойдёт не так, если Джейс после всего этого перестанет существовать — Алек себя не простит, обвинит во всём, даже будучи совершенно не виноватым. Просто потому что окончательно и бесповоротно потерять брата он не может. Если это произойдёт, когда они будут связаны — Алека просто уничтожит. Поэтому Саймон кивнул и надел кольцо на палец.

Ничего не изменилось. Небо не разверзлось, молния не ударила оземь, дыхание не перехватило, не было абсолютно ничего.

— Получилось? — недоверчиво спросил Саймон, разглядывая кольцо на пальце.

— Ну вот давайте выйдем на улицу и узнаем, — предложил Магнус, первым направившись к дверям.

Следом за ним пошёл Алек, всё ещё выглядящий совершенно убитым, потом Саймон и наконец Джейс. Подойдя к порогу, он замер, словно прислушиваясь к себе, а потом сделал шаг вперёд. Саймон почти за месяц их совместного проживания впервые увидел на лице у Джейса столько эмоций разом.

— Получилось, — тихо сказал Саймон Алеку и пошёл вперёд, интуитивно зная, что Джейс пойдёт следом.

До больницы дошли пешком, и всё это время Джейс молчал и просто смотрел на людей. Саймон с переменным успехом боролся с поднимающимися в душе то жалостью, то неизвестно откуда взявшейся нежностью, и всё порывался схватить Джейса за руку, когда тот пропадал из вида. Всё-таки было немного страшно терять его в толпе, потому что неизвестность угнетала. И нет, Саймон и сам не понял, когда стал воспринимать всю эту ситуацию так близко к сердцу. Наверное тогда, когда понял, что стал единственным человеком, увидевшим и услышавшим Джейса спустя три года после его почти смерти.

— Значит так, — сказал Магнус, когда они подходили к палате, у которой их встретила Иззи, и Алека с Саймоном начало потряхивать от напряжения, а Джейс наоборот стал железобетонно спокойным, — никто никуда не кидается, в обмороки не падает и вообще желательно молчит. Златовласка, как войдёшь, просто дотронься до своей руки, остальные даже не прикасайтесь к нему. Если я скажу выйти — значит выходите и не задаёте вопросов, понятно?

Все покивали, а потом зашли в палату так осторожно, будто само колебание воздуха могло чем-то помешать. Джейс, увидев себя же, закусил губу и вскинул подбородок — привычка, которая проявлялась у него, когда он старался успокоиться и взять под контроль чувства. Он наверняка испытал сотню эмоций, когда увидел себя, лежащего в больничной койке, всего опутанного проводами и трубками, но на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул — только по глазам Саймон смог уловить отголосок дикого ужаса и бесконечной надежды. Джейс мог быть хоть двести раз пессимистом, но он всё равно надеялся, что у них всё получится.

Когда он коснулся своей руки, Саймон затаил дыхание. Секунда, две, три — и ничего. Всё осталось как было, мерно пищали приборы, Джейс лежал — и Джейс стоял рядом.

— Что ж, — тихо сказал Магнус, — будем искать другой способ.

— И он тоже окажется бесполезным, — глухо отозвался Джейс и отвернулся от себя и от них. — Я хочу уйти.

Саймон посмотрел на Магнуса, тот кивнул.

— Я позвоню тебе позже, — одними губами сказал Саймон Алеку и вышел из палаты, видя как Джейс выходит вместе с ним, игнорируя стену. — Не против прогуляться?

Даже если Джейс и был против, то выбора у него всё равно не было, потому что Саймону нужно было подышать воздухом, а если уж они связаны на сутки — то Джейс будет таскаться с ним всё это время.

— Одна неудача ещё не означает конец, — заметил Саймон, когда они выходили из больницы.

— Заткнись и иди молча, — огрызнулся Джейс, — а то похож на разговаривающего сам с собой идиота.

Саймон действительно замолчал, но всё-таки поймал Джейса за руку и сжал его пальцы, надеясь, что этот жест приободрит его хоть немного.

Помогло не сильно.

Но всё же помогло.

— Я не могу щёлкнуть пальцами и вернуть душу в тело, — вздохнул Магнус, когда Саймон и Алек встретились с ним в кафе, потому что встречаться в квартире в присутствии Джейса с каждым разом становилось всё труднее и труднее. — Я могу призывать души, общаться с ними, изгонять, если нужно, помогать идти дальше — но не назад. Одно дело, когда душа сама выходит из тела и где-то гуляет, и совсем другое — когда она сама не знает, что ей делать.

— Ты же говорил, что это не уникальный случай в мировой практике, — сказал Алек. — Может быть, ответ есть?

— Я связался со своими друзьями, — вздохнул Магнус, смотря на Алека с сочувствием и пониманием. — Такое было три раза. Одного удалось вернуть через прикосновения, два других... родственники отключили их от аппаратов.

— Они выжили? — наклонился вперёд Саймон.

— Нет, — покачал головой Магнус. — Души вернулись на пару секунд — и ушли навсегда.

Алек выдохнул, откинулся на спинку стула и сжал пальцами переносицу. Магнус положил руку ему на плечо и чуть сжал, а Саймон подумал, что он сам себя будет ненавидеть за последующие слова, но он должен их сказать.

— Джейс хочет, чтобы ты его отключил.

Алек дёрнулся так, будто его оголённым проводом под напряжением задело. В глазах промелькнули боль, испуг и целый океан обречённости, которая выдавала его мысли на этот счёт. Он думал об этом, думал, что когда-нибудь придётся, не хотел, но и не исключал этот вариант. Он давал себе время, но правда была в том, что времени всегда будет недостаточно, попрощаться никогда не успеешь, потому что всякий раз найдутся дела, которые нужно сделать и слова, которые нужно сказать потом. Алек отодвигал момент прощания уже три года, и собирался отодвигать его ещё столько же, и столько же, и столько же.

— Он не хочет существовать в виде духа, который могут видеть только медиумы и парни, ударившиеся головой во время аварии, — сказал Саймон. — Я не могу настаивать, и он не может, но всё же.

— Нет, — покачал головой Алек. — Нет, я не могу, и он это знает.

— Я начинаю плохо его видеть, — посмотрел на него Саймон. — Так что через меня вы скоро общаться не сможете.

Алек опустил голову и закрыл глаза ладонью.

Саймон проснулся от ощущения, что в комнате он не один. И если раньше он записал бы себя в параноики, то теперь знал, что это ощущение означает, что Джейс опять сидит на подоконнике и смотрит куда вдаль. Саймон терпеть не мог, когда он так сидел, потому что всякий раз тот подтягивал колени к груди, обхватывал их руками и выглядел потерянно и одиноко, хотя Льюис никогда бы ему этого не сказал. Сейчас Джейс возле окна стоял и выглядел при этом совершенно спокойным и серьёзным, так что Саймон сразу понял — всё плохо.

— Скоро ты перестанешь меня видеть, — заметил Джейс безразличным тоном, будто о погоде говорил.

— Да, но теперь-то мы знаем, что ты тут, — попытался улыбнуться Саймон. — Так что если не нравится фильм, просто кинь в меня подушкой.

Джейс покачал головой и сказал так тихо, что Саймон почти и не услышал даже:

— Я не хочу оставаться один.

И чёрт, это было больно. Саймон не назвал бы Джейса своим лучшим другом, но за тот месяц, что они общались, они стали... приятелями, может быть. По крайней мере, Саймону не хотелось заканчивать их общение, ему нравились их посиделки перед телевизором, нравились споры и перепалки, потому что они не несли в себе негатива и были скорее подшучивающими, чем серьёзными. Нравились разговоры и даже молчание порой тоже нравилось. Вряд ли они хотя бы заговорили бы друг с другом, встреться пару лет назад на улице, но теперь Саймону хотелось узнать Джейса лучше.

Вот только время было совсем не на их стороне.

— Пошли, — сказал Саймон, вылезая из постели и натягивая джинсы.

Джейс обернулся и посмотрел на него слегка удивлённо. Саймон порылся в карманах и бросил ему кольцо — то самое, которое Магнус уже давал ему. Второе блеснуло в руках Льюиса.

— Я попросил сделать из них талисман ещё раз, — пояснил Саймон. — Ты один раз уже покидал квартиру и можешь сделать это ещё четыре раза. Скоро я перестану тебя видеть, так что... пошли погуляем.

Джейс посмотрел на кольцо с сомнением, но потом всё-таки надел его на палец. Они вышли молча, и молча же шли — Саймон не любил гулять по ночам, а гулять по ночам разговаривая с самим собой вообще было опасно. Но когда они вышли к Ист-Ривер и сели на скамейку, смотря на городские огни вдалеке, Саймон не выдержал первым.

— Расскажи мне о себе.

Он ждал, что Джейс скажет ему отвалить и замолчать, но тот неожиданно хмыкнул и улыбнулся — криво, но искренне.

— Меня зовут Джейс Вейланд и я неудачник.

Саймон моргнул пару раз и тихо рассмеялся.

— Отличное начало, — кивнул он.

— Зато отражает, — усмехнулся Джейс. — Мне в жизни многое давалось легко: учёба, спорт, свидания — и ничего из этого мне особо не интересовало. Я люблю свою семью, и это то, что по-настоящему было важным. Я легко заводил знакомства, но единственным лучшим другом для меня всегда был и останется только Алек. У меня никогда не было любимого человека или длительных отношений, потому что в двадцать лет это не казалось значимым и нужным. Свидания, отношения на одну ночь — да, но не больше. По сути, я не успел ничего.

Саймон прикрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, решая, жалеет он о своей просьбе или нет.

— Я почти десять лет был влюблён в лучшую подругу, — хмыкнул он. — Не смог выбрать между музыкой и гарантированным устройством на работу, поэтому пытаюсь совмещать, что выходит не очень. Читаю комиксы и смотрю задросткие сериалы, а целовался в последний раз год назад, да и то случайно, можно так сказать. Впрочем, про всё это ты знаешь. Если так посмотреть, то самые прочные отношения у меня вообще с Джорданом.

Джейс хмыкнул, и Саймон с улыбкой посмотрел на него. И как только увидел, то улыбка сползла с его лица.

— Всё плохо, да? — спросил Джейс, наклонив голову.

— Ты как дымка, — тихо отозвался Саймон. — Как будто сейчас растворишься.

Джейс прикрыл глаза и кивнул.

— Значит, нам пора попрощаться, — сказал он, и прежде чем Саймон успел ответить, подался вперёд и прикоснулся к его губам в лёгком поцелуе. — Целоваться раз в год слишком грустно. Найди себе девушку, придурок.

И снял с пальца кольцо, моментально исчезая.

— Оставил-таки за собой последнее слово, — закрыл глаза Саймон, поднимая упавшее на землю кольцо и сжимая его в кулаке. — Идиот.

По утрам в больнице множество людей. Кто-то пришёл в клинику, кто-то забежал перед работой проведать родственников, кто-то по делам фармацевтических компаний. Саймон мог вполне сойти за пациента — настолько устало и потеряно он выглядел. Домой идти не хотелось, потому что Льюис точно знал: Джейса он там не увидит, даже если у него всё ещё сохранились остатки этой способности. Джейс просто к нему не выйдет, потому что ушёл он красиво — оставив за собой последнее слово и поцелуй, который до сих пор ощущался на губах прикосновением тумана.

Саймон его за это почти ненавидел, и чёрт возьми, как же он сейчас хотел зайти к нему в палату и разбудить ударом по голове — чтобы высказать всё, что он думает о таких идиотах. Но вместо этого Саймон просто стоял рядом с его постелью и думал, что жизнь порой вообще несправедлива. Он бы даже не узнал о существовании этого парня, если бы не встретился головой с асфальтом. И зачем судьба решила, что это неплохой ход истории? Потому что была сволочью, вот почему.

— Если бы мы познакомились пару лет назад, — сказал Саймон, смотря на Джейса, — то я даже не стал бы с тобой разговаривать, потому что ты законченный придурок. А если бы нам пришлось, то мы бы бесили друг друга каждую секунду, потому что ты меня бесишь даже сейчас. Я бы сказал, что ненавижу тебя, но это не так, и зачем я вообще, чёрт возьми, тут с тобой разговариваю? Но что б ты знал — Алек не собирается тебя отключать, Магнус не собирается бросать это дело, а я не собираюсь страдать, потому что слишком много для тебя чести. И я говорю это твоему телу, а не пустой квартире, потому что иди ты к чёрту, Джейс Вейланд.

Саймон не хотел идти домой, потому что знал, что будет по привычке прислушиваться к тишине в ожидании саркастичных комментариев и искать взглядом того, кого больше не увидит. Поэтому он достал из кармана кольцо, которое Джейс снял на лавочке, и положил его на больничную тумбочку.

Возможно, ему действительно надо найти себе девушку. Возможно, стоило подумать о переезде, потому что жить как раньше он в этой квартире уже не сможет.

Неделю Саймон прожил у матери, ещё неделю у Клэри с Джонатаном, а потом решил, что уже готов вернуться и делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Ни с Алеком, ни с Магнусом Саймон не разговаривал с того момента, как позвонил Лайтвуду и сказал, что больше с душами почти умерших не разговаривает. Возможно, стоило всё-таки связаться с кем-нибудь из них, спросить, не появилось ли чего нового, но Саймон справедливо рассудил, что Алек позвонит и сам, если что-то случится. Так что Льюис решительно вошёл в свою квартиру, собираясь делать вид, что всё нормально, и застыл, чуть не выронив сумку с вещами.

В другой одежде и на этот раз без кроссовок, закинув ноги на спинку дивана, в гостиной лежал Джейс и меланхолично перелистывал страницы комикса про Капитана Америку.

Саймон испытал такое нехилое чувство дежавю, что не сразу смог сообразить, что сказать.

— Я опять где-то головой долбанулся и не помню этого? — осторожно спросил Льюис, потому что Джейс выглядел даже материальнее, чем месяц назад.

Джейс хмыкнул и легко поднялся с дивана, отбрасывая комикс на пол. Саймон машинально ткнул в это пальцем, потому что нельзя так с комиксами, нельзя и всё. Джейс отмахнулся и подошёл ближе, и Саймон заметил на его лице жесткую борьбу улыбки и желания её не показывать.

А потом Джейс протянул руку и похлопал Саймона по плечу.

— Ага, — кивнул Льюис. — Я тоже загремел в кому и теперь тут живут два полуприведения и Джордан, который нас не видит?

— Ты придурок, — очень серьёзно сказал Джейс и подался вперёд, прикасаясь губами к губам.

Это нельзя было назвать полноценным поцелуем, потому что Саймон стоял в шоке, а Джейс явно боролся с собой, чтобы не заржать, но главным было не это. Главным было то, что губы у Джейса были тёплыми, сухими и чуть потрескавшимися, а ещё он дышал. Саймон машинально протянул руку и коснулся его груди, чтобы удостовериться — и точно, в ладонь отдавались удары сердца.

— Он тебя тут уже три дня караулит, — заметил Джордан, проходя мимо них на кухню. — Сюрприз и всё такое. Я чуть сам через стену не вышел, когда он заявился и «привет, я Джейс».

— И как это произошло? — чуть хрипло выдохнул Саймон.

— Ты оставил в моей палате кольцо, и Магнуса осенила идея, — усмехнулся Джейс, помахав в воздухе рукой. — Он усовершенствовал талисман, а потом пришёл сюда и сказал, что собирается меня вернуть в бренный мир смертных.

— И ты вот прямо пошёл и согласился? — с сомнением протянул Саймон.

— Нет, — помрачнел Джейс. — Я согласился только после того, как Алек пообещал, что, если это не сработает, он отключит меня от аппарата.

— И это сработало... — прошептал Саймон почти с благоговейным трепетом.

— Да ничего подобного, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Привязать мою душу к телу посредством талисманов не вышло, так что Алек сдержал обещание.

— Он себя ненавидел в тот момент, наверное, — вздохнул Саймон.

— Я себя в тот момент ненавидел, — опустил голову Джейс. — И он тоже. Но я не хотел...

«Оставаться один», — закончил за него мысленно Саймон. Он не мог в полной мере понять, что именно чувствовал Джейс, опять оставаясь в одиночестве, но примерно догадывался, что ничего хорошего.

— А потом? — спросил Саймон. — Ты всё-таки здесь, хотя тебя отключили.

— Фактическая смерть на минуту, — отозвался Джейс. — А потом я очнулся.

— Восстал из мёртвых, — замогильным голосом провыл из кухни Джордан. — И сразу же сюда.

— Не сразу, а через десять дней, — сложил руки на груди Джейс. — Кто меня сразу после трёхлетней комы из больницы выпустил бы.

— Я всё равно не до конца понимаю... — начал Саймон.

— Позвони Магнусу, — отмахнулся Джейс. — Мы теперь с ним будем часто видеться.

— Почему? — удивился Саймон.

— Потому что совершенно внезапно он та единственная любовь моего брата, которую он искал всю жизнь. По словам нашей сестры, естественно, — хмыкнул Джейс.

— Ладно, а почему «мы»? — спросил Саймон.

Джейс посмотрел на него, как на клинического идиота, и Саймон, в принципе, уже догадывался, какой будет ответ, но он хотел услышать его от Джейса. Пусть скажет — за все те нервы, что он ему вымотал.

— Потому что это моя квартира, и я здесь живу, — вскинул подбородок Джейс.

Разумеется он не скажет ничего — это Саймон тоже знал. Так что он только улыбнулся и покачал головой, чувствуя, как душу наполняет потрясающая воздушная лёгкость.

— У нас нет свободных комнат! — крикнул с кухни Джордан, и серьёзно, у этого парня какой-то ненормально тонкий слух.

— Тогда ты отсюда съезжаешь, — в тон ему отозвался Джейс.

Саймон прислонился к стене и тихо рассмеялся, слушая перепалку двух своих соседей. Теперь его жизнь станет в разы интереснее, и что ж, стоило признать, возможно судьба была и не такой уж сволочной.

— В таком случае можешь занять спальню Саймона, а он будет спать на диване, — заявил Джордан.

— Это меня устраивает, — согласился Джейс.

— А меня нет, так что я возвращаюсь к Клэри и Джонатану, они меня любят, — усмехнулся Саймон.

И улыбнулся, когда Джейс осторожно и будто бы невзначай коснулся его руки своими пальцами.

Пальцы были тёплыми.

Девушку теперь можно было не искать.


End file.
